middlearthfilmsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Thorin Oakenshield
King Thorin II Oakenshield is one of the main characters of The Hobbit. A dwarf king without a mountain, Thorin led a group of fourteen companions to reclaim the lost dwarven kingdom of Erebor and has to go head to head with many enemieswhile forming a close companionship with the titular character, Bilbo Baggins. He was portrayed by Richard Armitage. Biography Background Thorin was born underneath the caverns of Erebor to his mother and Prince Thráin. Since birth, Thorin was destined to be the King of Erebor, following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather. As a young dwarf, Thorin often stood at the side of his grandfather's throne. He witnessed the gold sickness that had reached his grandfather, even when Thrór refused to hand over the White Gems of Lasgalen and spending unhealthy times in the Throne Room. One day, while on the ramparts with Balin, they heard a speed of wind that sounded like a hurricane, but Thorin immediately realized that it was actually the dragon, Smaug, who invaded his kingdom and home. Thorin led the other dwarves out of Erebor, and grew to dislike Elves because they left them to be left on the streets, begging. Thorin provided work where he could find it when their once proud race fell. During the war of the Orcs and Dwarves, Thorin defeated Azog the Defiler, using a broken branch as a shield after his own was ruined. One day, while travelling through Bree, Thorin encounters Gandalf, who saved his life from assassins who worked for Azog, who had a vandetta on Thorin for what he did to him during the Battle. Gandalf proclaimed that he could help Thorin reclaim the Arkenstone, which was lost during the invasion of Smaug. Thorin decided to conduct the quest, while willingly, yet reluctantly, to allow a fourteenth member in his company. The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey Thorin first appears in Bag End, where he is introduced to Bilbo Baggins by Gandalf the Grey. Throughout the film, Thorin expresses his disinterested in having Bilbo as a companion and doubts the hobbit's abilities and status as a burglar, as does Bilbo himself. During their quest, they are first captured by Trolls but luckily, Bilbo manages to save them all. During the climax, Thorin came face to face with Azog the Defiler, but was nearly killed when they face each other off after fifty years. Bilbo later rescued Thorin, by killing Oakenshield’s would-be executioner and protecting the dwarf king's unconscious body. Later, Gandalf awoke Oakenshield, who rescinded his actions for Bilbo earlier and happily embraced the hobbit, finally accepting Bilbo into their company. The Desolation of Smaug Thorin led his company straight through the lands of Beorn and the forest, Mirkwood. However, during their entire trip through Mirkwood, Thorin and the others began losing their minds and ended up getting lost in the forest. As they were going through the woods, Thorin and Bilbo saw a white stag, Thorin about to shoot it down, but he misses, and noticed they were being watched before they were kidnapped by Spiders. However, Bilbo saved Thorin and their companions again; however, they were taken by elves that resided in Mirkwood. However, Thorin realized that Bilbo wasn't among them and was their last hope after refusing Thranduil's offers. This time Bilbo set them free again. Thorin and the others were able to convince a bargeman, Bard into smuggling them into Lake-town. However, they are caught but Thorin strikes a deal with giving gold to the Lake-town denizens, after Bard's protests. Bilbo found the hidden door, Thorin sent him down to Smaug's lair, but goes down to save him at the last moment. Thorin devises a plan to drown Smaug into a vat of gold but it ultimately fails. The Battle of the Five Armies Thorin's sanity begins taking a toll on his health and everyone around him. He barely sleeps and eat, and makes the others search day and night for the Arkenstone. He decrees if no one withholds the stone from him, Thorin will kill the person who holds it, which is unknowingly in Bilbo's possession. Thorin's madness delves deeper when people from Lake-town and the elves of Mirkwood, and only briefly moved from dragon sickness on sight of Bilbo's acorn he found in Beorn's gardens. Thorin later seals up the mountain and later gives Bilbo a mithril vest, while telling the hobbit of his suspicions that one of the dwarves are withholding the Arkenstone. The next day, however, Bilbo reveals he was the one who had the Arkenstone, but withheld the jewel from Thorin for the King's sake. However, Thorin attempted to kill his former friend, but released him to Gandalf, promising to never trust a hobbit or wizard again. During the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin returns to his normal self after Dwalin and Kili confront him. He leads the rest of the company out on the battlefield. However, he goes to Ravenhill with assistance from Dwalin, Fili and Kili. During the skirmish on Ravenhill, Thorin sees Bilbo, who came to warn them of Azog's plans. At the last moment, Thorin realizes he led his friends into a trap. After Fíli is killed, Thorin charges Azog to avenge his nephew's death. Legolas returns Thorin's sword, Orcrist. Azog mortally wounds Thorin in the chest while the dwarf king slays Azog at last. Just as he lies dying, Bilbo runs up to Thorin's broken body, trying to stop the bleeding. However, Thorin apologizes to the hobbit he finally calls a true friend and tells Bilbo to enjoy the life he has in Bag End before succumbing to his wounds. In the aftermath, Thorin is buried in the Mountain with the Arkenstone, with Bilbo remembering him fondly. Abilities Family/Relationships * [[Frerin|'Frerin']]' '(younger brother) * [[Dís|'Dís']] (younger sister) * Fili (nephew) * Kili (nephew) * [[Thráin|'Thráin']] (father) * [[Thorin Oakenshield's mother|'Mother']] * [[Thrór|'Thrór']] (grandfather) * [[Náin (son of Grór)|'Náin, son of Grór']]' '(first cousin once removed) * Dain Ironfoot (second cousin) * 'Bilbo Baggins '(friend) * 'Thranduil '(former enemy) * 'Elrond '(former host) Trivia * Thorin is based in the character of the same name from The Hobbit and his name is inspired by the dwarf from Norse Mythology. * In several scenes, it's proven that Thorin has a poor sense of direction, getting lost in the Shire twice, then getting his company lost in Mirkwood (albeit, the forest was messing with him at that time) and then a third time when he led Bilbo and Balin the wrong direction. * Unlike his book counterpart, Thorin is younger than Balin, rather than being the older one. * Richard Armitage hated wearing the tan overcoat Thorin received in Lake-town so the scene where Thorin tosses it off when Smaug set it on fire was added into the movie so Armitage could discard it. * Thorin's disdain for the elves mirror Théoden's indifference to Gondor, as in both cases, Elves and Gondor refused to help their allies in their time of need. Relevant Pages * Gallery Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Line of Durin members Category:Thorin and Company members Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes